Take A Breath
by insanegypsy
Summary: "And speaking of Lemonade Mouth, lead guitarist, Stella Yamada, has apparently suffered a nervous breakdown!" Ray helps Stella Take A Breath. One-shot. Inspired by Take a Breath by The Jonas Brothers. First story.


This is my first story. It's inspired by the song, Take A Breath, by The Jonas Brothers. Please review and give me constructive criticism. Thanks. Now, onto the story!

* * *

><p>"World's are spinning 'round.<p>

There's no sign of slowing down.

So won't you take a breath?

Just take a breath."

- Take A Breath by The Jonas Brothers

* * *

><p>"Lemonade Mouth has released a new single today called, Take A Breath!" Stella Yamada heard Moxie Morris's never-miss-a-beat-smooth-TV voice from the small TV. She was in a mental recovery unit of the hospital.<p>

"And speaking of Lemonade Mouth, lead guitarist, Stella Yamada, has apparently suffered a nervous breakdown! Stayed tuned!"

It was true, Stella has finally lost it. Turns out being a full time rebel could make you lose it. She had been driving on the A1A while talking (more like arguing) with Scott, fellow Lemonade Mouth and on/off boyfriend of Mo, Lemonade Mouth's bassist. She had already been mad that day for no reason.

She had hung up on Scott, screamed in her car and crashed it on another car when her eyes were clothes.

The police found her crying in her car, for apparently no reason.

She still couldn't remember why she had done that. Girls like Stella weren't supposed to cry and crash into cars (well, at least not for no reason). But maybe, just maybe, the pressure of being famous, fighting with a friend's boyfriend and trying to change the world had gotten to her. Maybe - just maybe, Stella wasn't as strong as she led everyone to believe.

At this moment, someone Ms. Yamada had never wanted to see walked into the room.

"Well, well, well. I always knew you were crazy, Yamada. But, crashing into a car! Crying! This is a WHOLE new side of you"

"Please leave, Ray. I could kill you right now and blame it on my current mental status", she told her arch-nemesis.

"I didn't know we were on first name basis, Stella", he said. But the malice in his voice was gone.

He shut the door. They were alone. In a small room. Together. Stella felt her claustrophobia kicking in.

Ray was watching her. Studying her, like she was a new species. No more malice, but Stella was almost sure she would have preferred if he looked like he wanted to kill her.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked uncomfortably.

"Do you even listen to your own lyrics?" he asked. But not with a taunting tone. Just curious, merely curious.

"Well, duh! I wrote them!" She could feel herself getting angry at him.

"Then why didn't you take a breath?"

"Huh?" She was VERY confused now.

"World's are spinning 'round.

There's no sign of slowing down.

So won't you take a breath?

Just take a breath." he sang softly. As much as she hated to admit it, his voice was much better than she had remembered.

"You didn't take a breath, Yamada. You should have, though. Then you wouldn't be here." he said softly, not looking Stella in the eye. He was sitting on the edge of her bed now, his hand on her knee.

She still didn't quite get what he was saying. But he was making her nervous. Her heart was beating fast and loud. She was almost sure he could here it.

"I still don't get it", she said, trying to meet his eye. He wouldn't let her.

"You get so fired up about things, Stella", she liked the feel of her name in his voice.

"Every. Little. Thing." He was looking straight into her eyes now. She couldn't look away. His hazel eyes were glued to her brown ones.

"And you always forget to take a breath. I don't now how, seeing as you wrote a song about it."

"I didn't write that song." She said quickly, although she didn't quite know why she said it.

"Mo did. It was the first song she wrote. She's very proud of it.", she said, slower know.

"Oh. Well, it's your band's song then. You should still remember it, though. Remember to take a breath."

And then he left. Just left. Without a word. No, "Goodbye". No, "Later, Yamada."

He just left, with his words still hanging in the air.

She thought about it for a while.

Then, for the first time, Stella Yamada Took A Breath.


End file.
